


Bouquet Full of Lust

by mywritingbox



Series: Bouquet Full of Feelings [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Prompt: Nesta gets a little taste of sisterly revenge.Pairing: Nesta x Cassian (Nessian) with an Elucien cameo.Genre: Fluff/HumorRating: SFWAuthor’s Note: Bouquet Full of Loathing will always have a special place in my heart as it is the first ACOTAR related fic I wrote and loved. Bouquet Full of Love happened soon after because I created a modern-AU vibe that I really loved. I hope you’ll enjoy the silliness that is Nessian and Elucien in this fic.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Elucien, Nessian, Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, nessian fluff - Relationship
Series: Bouquet Full of Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Bouquet Full of Lust

Nesta opened the door to her apartment with a sigh, happy to finally, _finally_ be home. It hadn’t been too difficult of a day but that _cockroach_ dating her sister had taken the day off, making Friday a lot longer than necessary. 

Granted, he had taken the day off to spend it with Elain so she couldn’t be _too_ mad at him.

She shut the door and placed her keys on the table next to it and then, she noticed her surroundings.

Flower petals.

Everywhere.

Nesta blinked then her eyes followed the trail leading from the door to the couch to the kitchen, to the bathroom, and lastly, towards her closed bedroom door.

She smiled.

Well. Cassian sure knew how to surprise her.

“Cas, I’m home.” she called out softly, slipping out of her heels. She would need to change before the dinner at Feyre’s tonight anyway. But they had time. Time to fuck on every single one of the surfaces that he had covered with rose petals.

When a minute passed and Nesta didn’t hear a response, her brows furrowed.

“Cassian?” she called out again. 

Was he not home? 

Nesta moved closer to inspect the petals he had laid everywhere then stopped short at the sight of the couch. Covered in petals. But also...clothes? 

She paled. Was he —? Had he —?

 _No_. She shook her head. Cassian would _never_ cheat on her. 

But then she heard a noise from their bedroom and her eyes flickered to the closed door. 

Nesta straightened her back, her expression a calm murderous. If he _was_ cheating on her, he was certainly going to die today. She stalked towards the door, her hand pausing on the handle as she heard the sound of her bed squeaking.

_“Oh, that’s it. Harder, harder!”_

_“Like that, love?”_

And Nesta jolted at the sound of what was most certainly a smack to an ass.

 _“Lucien!”_ came Elain’s moan and Nesta’s expression turned into revulsion.

 _“One more time, love. You can do it,”_ was that _cockroach’s_ response.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place for Nesta.

The petals. The clothes. Her apartment.

“ _ELAIN_!” she shrieked.

Nesta had known Elain would retaliate for when she and Cassian had ‘accidentally’ fucked all over Elain’s apartment, but she certainly hadn’t expected it like _this_. Months had passed! 

_“Oh, Lucien!”_ came Elain’s moan again as the creaks of the bed got louder. 

_“You better stop what you’re doing and get the fuck off my bed._ ” Nesta snarled, her expression if possible, more murderous. 

The creaks of the bed slowed at this and Nesta squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered in horror. She and Cassian caused the same slow creaks when they were close to finishing. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” she growled and shoved the door open, nakedness be damned.

What Nesta didn’t expect to find was Elain and Lucien, the former in panties and a bra, the latter in boxer briefs, jumping, yes _jumping_ on her bed.

The two slowly came to a stop, breathless as the squeaking of the bed finally stopped and Nesta’s hands were shaking as she clenched them.

“Hello, Nesta.” Lucien said pleasantly with a wide grin on his face.

“Sissy.” Elain added and had the audacity to curtsy then giggle. “Did you enjoy hearing Lucien make violent sex to me?”

“You two — did you — what — _I thought you were having sex on my bed_!” she roared.

“As if. On a bedsheet Cassian’s ass has touched? I think not.” Lucien replied, his nose in the air. 

“But we did have sex in other places. I’ll let you figure out which ones.” Elain added, grinning viciously and she grabbed Lucien’s hand, jumping down to the floor. 

Nesta stood dumbstruck for a moment and then her vision turned red, fists clenched harder and fury in her eyes. 

“She’s going to blow, Elain. Let’s run.” Lucien pretended to whisper at Elain.

“The only thing she’s going to blow is Cassian.” Elain said, pretending to do a mic-drop and Lucien choked on his laughter.

Footsteps rushing towards the bedroom had everyone pausing as Cassian came barging into the room, his shirt already off. “Nes baby, you don’t need flowers to seduce me. I’m ready for some fun before dinner and I — oh shit.” he staggered to a halt, taking in the sight. His eyes flickered between Elain and Lucien laughing ridiculously and Nesta clearly about to murder them. “I’m...confused, a little afraid, and kinda horny.” 

“And that’s our cue to leave!” Lucien said cheerily, grabbing Elain and shuffling out of the bedroom. “Cassian, Nesta’s going to blow you, have fun!”

“See you guys at dinner!” Elain called out with a giggle and the two scurried out. 

Cassian blinked, quiet as he and Nesta listened to Elain and Lucien’s laughter while they gathered their things and left. He looked over at Nesta and chuckled.

Nesta’s head snapped to him. “You think this is funny? They contaminated our home!”

“To be fair, we did it to them first.” he said with a grin and walked over to her to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Nesta only scowled.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t murder them.”

“Because she’s your sister and he’s her boyfriend?”

“But _him_. I could murder him.” she said softly, more to herself than to Cassian. 

He snorted and pulled her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m pretty sure Elain wouldn’t like that.”

Nesta waved a hand, disdain on her lips. “That’s not a strong enough reason. She declared war with this little stunt.”

Cassian laughed and squeezed her tighter in his arms, giving her a suggestive look. “I can’t fuck you in prison, baby.” 

She pursed her lips at that and her eyes narrowed when she looked up at him. “But I want revenge.”

“The only crime you should be committing is destroying me with that beautiful body of yours.”

Nesta rolled her eyes, attempting to shove away from him but Cassian held on tighter, nuzzling into her neck.

“Please destroy me.” he requested.

She sighed. “You’re being obnoxious. If you’re not going to help me plot my revenge, you’re just in the way.” 

“Alright, alright.” he said and pulled back to give her a once over then leaned down again to give her lips a much-needed kiss. “Let me help you relax and then...we can plot the perfect revenge together.”

“Promise?” she said with a hint of a smile and Cassian grinned.

“You bet.” he replied and kissed her once more then, he gave her the _look_. “Lucien said something about you wanting to blow me?”

Whatever small smile Nesta had on her face evaporated immediately. _“Don’t say his name!”_

It was Cassian’s turn to roll his eyes. “He’s not Voldemort, Nes.”

“He’s worse.”

“With the way you two hate each other so much, I bet he’s your work wife.”

“He’s my work enemy.” she said venomously. 

“Hmm, sounds like your work wife. You just missed him at work today, huh?” Cassian teased. 

Nesta made a retching sound. “As if. It’s the best of days when I don’t see his hideous face, that heathen.” 

Cassian hummed and gave her an amused look. “If you two weren’t so busy hating each other, I’d dare say you would be best friends.”

Nesta made a retching sound again. “How dare you insult me?” she asked but Cassian only laughed. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to ask Elain to marry him at some point. He’s going to be family and you’ll just have to get used to being nice to him.”

“False. I can hate him even more if he becomes so-called family,” she began, using air quotations. 

“I’m just saying, it’s really hot when you’re all angry like that.” he said and wiggled his eyebrows. “Can you unleash your wrath on me, sweetheart?”

Nesta huffed a reluctant laugh and shoved him away. “You’re ridiculous. Get away from me.”

“Stick to you like glue is what you’re saying? Hell yeah!” he said and much to her dismay, lifted her up bridal style and brought her down on their bed, immediately laying on top of her. 

“ _Cassian_ ,” she choked out in protest but he only cupped her face and proceeded to attack it with kisses. “You’re crushing me!”

He finally stopped at that and grinned at her. “I know you like it when I crush you with my body.”

“Not when I’m trying to plot the murder of my sister’s boy toy.”

“We said no murder.” he chided.

“But —”

“Murder, no. Hot and heavy sex, big yes.” Cassian offered and Nesta’s expression flattened. 

“We can’t.”

“Why not?” he asked in exaggerated outrage and Nesta sighed.

“We need to scrub the apartment clean. I don’t know where their gross bodies were.”

This made the two of them pause and Cassian rolled off of her, and the two slowly sat up.

“How far do you think they went?” Cassian asked quietly, his expression matching Nesta’s disgusted one as they looked around the room. 

“Very.” she mumbled with a glare. “If I know anything about that cockroach and my sister, is that they’re very thorough.” 

Cassian nodded his agreement then shrugged. “It was nice of them to leave us a flower bouquet at least.”

“They did? Where?”

“On the living room table.”

Nesta immediately moved, stomping her way to the living room, her eyes zeroing in on the beautiful bouquet sitting on the table in the center of the room. “How did I miss that?”

“You must’ve been too excited to have sex with me.” Cassian said matter-of-factly with a nod and Nesta scowled. 

She leaned in closer to inspect it and sure enough, a notecard was sticking out of it. With a huff, she grabbed it and read it out loud. 

“To my sissy dearest, you will find in this beautiful bouquet a combination of mauve carnations, corianders, and a mix of coral and orange roses to convey a message from me...Oh god.” Nesta started, exasperated. “I hate when she does this.”

“I thought you loved her flowers?” Cassian said with a laugh, taking the notecard from her.

“I’m dreading to know what they mean.” Nesta replied, sinking on the couch, rubbing her temples. “She’s so dramatic. I can already tell I’m not going to like it.”

Cassian laughed again and sank down next to her, giving her a nudge. “She’s traumatized you with her flowers, hasn’t she?”

Nesta made a disgruntled noise. “It’s only become this way because of that _weasel_. He ruins everything.” 

“Aw, are you jealous that your work wife likes your sister more?” Cassian asked with what was supposed to be a playful pout but Nesta slowly turned to look at him, a glare so cutting, Cassian was sure he was internally bleeding. 

“Read. The. Card.”

He quickly cleared his throat and using his best fake posh voice, Cassian read, “This bouquet was inspired by my other bouquets of feeling. One full of loathing that was unknowingly created just for you. One full of love, created for my handsome knight in shining armor —”

Nesta made a retching sound.

“ — and this last one, created to signify the moment of us christening your home with our love,” Cassian said, then made a disapproving noise. “That’s gross but poetic, I guess.”

“I’m going to kill her.”

Clearing his throat again, Sir Cassian continued. “The mauve carnations represent dreams of fantasies. As you surely know by now, sexual fantasies can be so wonderful when fulfilled.” 

Nesta only groaned in response and his lips twitched.

“The mix of coral and orange roses signify passion and desire, two essential things in any relationship, especially when one has someone as handsome as my Lucien for a partner.”

“I’m going to kill _myself_.”

“And lastly, the corianders,” Cassian continued with a grin. “Represent exactly what this bouquet is meant to show, lust. A beautiful bouquet full of lust. I hope this inspires you and Cassian to live your naughty, passionate fantasies as Lucien and I surely did all over your apartment. Next time, please don’t have sex in my house.” 

“IT WAS ONE TIME.”

“We had sex several times in her apartment.” Cassian amended and laughed at Nesta’s murderous stare. “That was just the one time we got caught, which is why she went this far.”

“We didn’t choose it to be spiteful! It was either her apartment or some random bar bathroom!”

“Your lustful urges just couldn’t be contained, babe.” Cassian said with a grin and Nesta snorted.

“ _My_ lustful urges?”

“You couldn’t keep your hands off me long enough for us to reach our apartment each time.” he said with a smirk. “Must be something about that street that gets you all riled up.” 

Nesta rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. “You’re just loving this, aren’t you? Having my sister and that vermin’s ass all over our apartment is funny to you?”

“It’s _hilarious_. Elain’s got balls. Didn’t know she had it in her.”

“It’s that _toad’s_ terrible influence.”

“You don’t even know if they actually did anything or are just _saying_ they did to psych you out!” Cassian said with a snort and this made Nesta pause.

“They would be the ones to do that.” she growled softly. 

“They really would. Your work wife and your sister make a great team when trying to unnerve you.” 

“Those little shits.” she snarled. “And he’s not my work wife! I can’t stand him!”

“Why _do_ you hate him so much?”

Nesta’s scowl returned and she crossed her arms with a huff. “On my first day of work, as I was getting ready to go introduce myself to my colleagues, that turd bumps into me while he’s on his phone and the coffee I’m holding spills all over my silk cream shirt! He didn’t even stop! Barely threw an apology my way!” she explained angrily. “I had to go buy a hideous cardigan to cover it and it ruined my whole look.”

Cassian paused for a moment, his lips twitching. “Babe...that was two years ago.”

 _“My beautiful silk shirt had to be ruined with an ugly cardigan on my first day, Cassian. I don’t care how long ago it was.”_ Nesta hissed.

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “You and your silk shirts. Did you ever confront him about it?”

She scoffed. “ _No_. But I vowed to make him miserable from that moment.”

“I’d say you’re doing a great job. He can’t stand you.”

“The feelings are mutual.” she replied then smirked. “I can’t wait to hear his screams on Monday.”

Cassian gave her a knowing look. “What did you do?”

“Silly, silly Lucien forgot the windows open in his office. It was such a windy day today. His neat-freak little heart won’t be able to handle the chaos that is his office.”

“It’s 94 degrees today, Nes.”

“Papers everywhere...favorite pens mysteriously disappearing.” she said softly, almost dreamingly.

“You monster.”

“Oh and the thumbtacks for his bulletin board! Somehow scattered all over the place. Poor Lucien is going to end up hurting himself.”

“You’re an absolute monster.” he said, with a laugh. 

“It’s his own fault. He should’ve closed his window on Thursday before leaving. We had such strong winds today.”

Cassian took one look at her and the pure joy on her face imagining Lucien screaming and let out another laugh. “My petty, petty queen. Ready to plot revenge on Elain and Lucien then?”

“Absolutely. But first, we set fire to the apartment and move into a less contaminated place. Just in case.”

“Mm, just in case.” he agreed with a smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Sounds like a lot of work though. Dinner first?”

“Can I make those two idiots miserable while there?” 

“Sure, as long as you being mean doesn’t get us kicked out or have anyone in tears.”

She smirked. “I can work with that if I have an incentive.”

“Oh?” he asked, grinning widely. “And what can I incentivize you with?”

“You. As my dessert, if I behave.” she asked sweetly and Cassian’s grin intensified. 

“I can work with that. On one condition.”

“And that condition is?” she asked with a quirked brow and his grin turned wolfish.

“I get to have _you_ as a pre-dinner snack.”

“Oh, I can _definitely_ work with that.”

Though Nesta would never admit it, Elain’s bouquet full of lust did exactly what it was meant to do: heighten the passion and desire between the love birds, long enough for them to forget that Elain and Lucien may or may not have, forever ruined their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and encouraging :)


End file.
